Flowers in both hands
by Giu7ia
Summary: Oneshot. Recently Iwaizumi texts and meets someone but won't tell Oikawa who. So Matsukawa and Hanamaki help him discover what their Ace is hiding. A bit of OiIwa if you squint.


**Note:** Oneshot. Since today is 4th January (04/01) I decided to to write a story about Oikawa and Iwaizumi! ** _  
_**Please enjoy~

 **Warning** :A bit of boyXboy if you squint

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 _ **Flowers in both hands**_

It al started with a text.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were lazing around in Oikawa's room, watching some movie after they finished their homework.

A ringtone echoed in the room, kind of surprising both of them. Usually, while they were together, it would be Oikawa's phone to continually buzz, but not _this_ time.

"Oh, it's mine." said Iwaizumi as he picked up his phone and opened the text.

"What~ So even the old-fashioned Iwa-chan texts." teased Oikawa, knowing that it was very rare for his best friend to text.

"Shut up idiot." His tone monotone as he typed a reply to the message he received.

"What! That's mean Iwa-chan."

Aside from a few more texts to Iwaizumi, nothing else happened that evening.

* * *

The past few days, Iwaizumi could be found now and then to read or type messages, not exactly something impossible, but definitely a rare sight. Even more so after Oikawa found out that it was neither his family nor team-members.

But Oikawa decided to not butt in since both Matsukawa and Hanamaki told him not to bother Iwaizumi.

One day, their coaches decided to cancel the afternoon training since they were busy.

Usually, the third years would hang out together, that, or Oikawa and Iwaizumi would go to one of their houses, but today a group of girls invited Oikawa to join them, and the handsome boy decided to do so.

As he walked in search of Iwaizumi, he pumped into his friend on the hallways.

"Iwa-chan, I was looking for you! It's unfortunate, but today you won't have the pleasure to have my company on the way back."

His voice and poses were dramatic, something that he found funny but that annoyed Iwaizumi to no end…or so it _should_ be.

"Oh, alright then. I was also going to tell you that today I have something going on. Guess it all works out then. See you." as he said that, the brunette walked away, leaving an astonished Oikawa behind.

«No way, he didn't get angry…Wait, what kind of _business_ does he have to attend to? Wh-»

"Oikawa-san/kun~" a group of girls called him, interrupting his thoughts.

Oikawa then decided to leave Iwaizumi alone, because even if his friend did something out of the ordinary, it was silly of him to get worked up over it.

* * *

From that day on, Iwaizumi would text that _certain_ someone now and then, and sometimes, he wouldn't join Oikawa on their way home.

At first it only got Oikawa a bit curious, but after the third time, he was completely bothered by the matter.

The third years quartet was sitting in the back-garden, having lunch together, as always.

Then, Iwaizumi got up, saying that he was going to the bathroom, and Oikawa caught this chance to ask the other two about his best friend.

"Mattsun, Makki! What's going on with _him_?" his voice desperate, totally different from the composed tone he had moments ago, which both found quite funny.

"What, you ask…" Matsukawa sipped on his drink.

"Even if you ask us…" Hanamaki was chewing on his bread.

Both did reply him, but they surely weren't into the matter.

"Oh come on, you two! Aren't you interested about _who_ he texts and _what_ he's doing after school?"

Both stared at Oikawa, their gaze unwavering and almost bored.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Matsukawa, offering what he thought was the best solution for them _all_.

"I did, you know? I asked him, he replied _It's none of your business Assikawa_." replied the brown-haired boy as he mimicked his friend's voice.

"Hmmm…so it's something that he _can't_ tell. After all Iwaizumi never lies, at worse he just won't say anything." reasoned Hanamaki, deep in thoughts.

"Please Mattsun, Makki, try asking him, maybe he'll tell you!" pleaded Oikawa as he begged with his hands clapped in front of him as he lowered his head.

The two of them looked at each other, before replying in chore "Fine~"

* * *

That day, practice ended earlier that usual, and right after they changed, Iwaizumi ran off, leaving the other third years behind.

As they walked home, Oikawa wanted to know if there had been some progress with the investigation.

"So? Have you found anything out?" his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah…so…Oikawa, I think you'd better brace yourself." a drop of sweat run down Hanamaki's cheek, feeling a bit awkward about all _this_.

Oikawa nodded as he gulped down hard, now feeling nervous and anxious about the news.

"Apparently it's a girl." Hanamaki averted his eyes as he said so.

"Younger." added Matsukawa.

Oikawa stared at them speechless, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

The tallest boys looked at each other, in order to avoid their captain's gaze, not really wanting to see the look in his face as they delivered the news.

Oikawa hissed and then bursted out laughing. "Hahahahaha Oh come on, Mattsun, Makki. There's no way that _that_ Iwa-chan is- Buhahaha No way, impossible I tell you." Oikawa was holding his belly as he laughed with all his might, hard enough to make him cry.

The other two looked at him, a bit surprised by his reaction, as they waited for him to calm down.

After a while, Oikawa recomposed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Nice joke!" said the captain, barely stopping himself from laughing again.

Hanamaki sighed "Listen here Oikawa, we're not joking. I know that it's hard to believe, but it's not all that strange, right?"

"Besides, Iwaizumi's not bad. He might not be as handsome as you, but he's quite the looker himself. And even if he's a bit scary, he's kind to the girls, so…it's not all that impossible." Matsukawa scratched the back of his head as he said so, not sure if the wording was fine.

"No but…Iwa-chan's such a brute. He's not even that tall. _He_ -" Oikawa voice sounded desperate, almost pleading.

"I get that it's hard for you to take, but if he hasn't told you _yet_ , he must have his reasons, right?" Hanamaki placed a hand on Oikawa's shoulder.

"Yeah, just give him time." Matsukawa petted his friend's now lowered head.

Oikawa bit down on his lower lip, as he crunched his hands into punches.

«Why didn't Iwa-chan tell me? Sure, there were times I also had secrets, but he…he never hid anything from me, he- _Iwa-chan_...»

* * *

The next day, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked home together.

Oikawa was obviously in a bad mood, as he barely talked to anyone, especially Iwaizumi.

When they finally reached Oikawa's house, the captain went straight to his bed and got in, pulling the sheets over his head.

Iwaizumi sighed, as he let his bag fall down on the floor. "Oikawa, I don't why you're in a bad mood, but snap out of it. Don't pout like a brat."

Truth is, he knew perfectly why his friend was behaving like that, but in his opinion, it was nothing the other should worry about, let alone pouting like this.

Oikawa replied nothing as he shut his eyes close.

"What, don't tell me he's already asleep."

Iwaizumi got closer and closer, until he was right in front of the bed. He reached out to Oikawa, but before his hand touched the sheets, his phone rang.

He took his mobile and went out of Oikawa's room, not wanting to disturb the other's sleep.

Iwaizumi stopped right off the door, so Oikawa could hear everything.

The ace-spiker answered the phone "Hello?"

[…]

"Oh, it's you."

[…]

"Yeah, the other day was fun. No need to thank me."

[…]

"Saturday's fine."

[…]

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

When Iwaizumi was done, he went back onto the room. Oikawa could hear rustles, then Iwaizumi's footsteps got closer.

"See you tomorrow." he patted that little bit of Oikawa'a head that came out form the sheets, and as he did so, he smiled. The smile, _that_ smile, so fond and tender; it belonged to Oikawa _only_ , though the boy himself couldn't see it right now.

When Iwaizumi got out of the room, Oikawa abruptly got up.

He was in a sitting position, grabbing the sheets on his sides. His hands were trembling as he tried to figure out if what he felt was rage or fear.

«Just now, on the phone…What was with _that_ voice? He never spoke like that. I never heard it. Such a soft and warm voice, he never talked to _me_ like that…»

Oikawa hugged his knees as he rested his head on his arms. "Iwa-chan…"

* * *

«Fine, if he won't tell me anything then I'll just have to find out myself!»

That's what Oikawa decided as he walked towards Hanamaki's classroom, where they were supposed to meet up today for lunch.

Iwaizumi couldn't join them since he had to help a teacher, so that left only the three of them out of four.

"Oikawa, I got news for you." announced Hanamaki as he opened his wrapped up bread.

"What~?" of course Oikawa knew what matter they were going to discuss, in fact he was waiting for _this_.

"So, this morning before practice, I saw Iwaizumi on the phone, and when I asked him who he was texting, he gave me some details."

"Oh, same here. Thought I asked him after practice." said Matsukawa.

"Alright, tell me then." said Oikawa in a collected, _too much_ collected tone.

"He said that I know that person." started Hanamaki.

"That they're younger but that I've already met them." added Matsukawa.

"Name?" asked Oikawa.

"He didn't tell."

"I didn't ask."

"Description?"

"Sometimes arrogant but honest."

"Very energetic and straight-forward."

"Looks?"

"Tall, straight black hair and cool-beauty."

"Small with light-colored hair, cute."

"…"

" _Eh_?" all the three of them looked at one another, utterly confused.

Most of the information that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had, matched, however the physic descriptions were completely different.

"What are you saying Matsukawa? Iwaizumi definitely refers to that second year that he helps out sometimes."

"Oh, you mean the library girl? Iwa-chan helps her carry books now and then. She's so cold, even when I talk to her, she barely replies." said Oikawa as he recalled the image of the quiet girl.

"No no no, Iwaizumi was talking about that first year that pumped into him a few times right? The small one that always trip over herself."

"Ah, that little one? She's always so clumsy. She pumped into Iwa-chan countless times and he prevented her falling face-down just as many!" added Oikawa, as he smiled recalling those funny moments.

"Wait..so.. _which_ is it?" his voice now got more serious and slightly worried.

"I totally thought it was that girl. I mean, Iwaizumi seems the type to like quiet girls. Besides, he said many time how that girl, no matter what you did, never took interest in you." reasoned Hanamaki, looking at Oikawa.

"No but, isn't it that first year? I mean, Iwaizumi looked quite fond of her. She also never reacted to you Oikawa, even if you stood right next to Iwaizumi."

Then a few moments of silence followed, when Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at each other " _Ah_."

"What now?" asked Oikawa, not getting why his two friends looked as if they held the answers to all the mysteries of this world.

"Isn't _that_ the reason why he hasn't told you until now?" Hanamaki's voice sounded kind of accusing.

Matsukawa nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's definitely _that_."

"Like I said, _what_?" Oikawa got kind of desperate.

"I don't like saying it either, but Oikawa, you're popular, right? The girls are always around you, and you even have a fan-club. Do you remember that some girls got close to Iwaizumi because they wanted to get your attention? Iwaizumi noticed right away, but he didn't want to be rude so he just let them be. After you told them that you didn't like their behavior they stopped, and Iwaizumi didn't say anything, but there's no way one would like to be _used_ like that."

"After all Oikawa, you seem to notice the girls that speak to Iwaizumi more than those that hang around you. Some girls probably noticed that and took advantage of it. Though, well, there were girls that didn't have such intention, but ended up leaving Iwaizumi for _you_ in the end."

"…So, you're saying that Iwa-chan is hiding this from me because he's afraid that I'll steal them from him?" Oikawa's voice sounded more rough than normal, filled with saddened indignation as he also faced the _truth_.

"Well…"

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Hey, I finished earlier." the voice that called out to them belonged to none other than Iwaizumi.

The boy walked to his friends, and after pulling a chair along with him, he joined them, sitting between Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

As he sat down, he noticed how everyone was staring at him.

"What. What's with those looks?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey, Iwa-chan…about the one you're seeing…you can't tell us about that person?" Oikawa asked in a saddened and almost yielding voice.

"It's not that I _can't_ …" replied Iwaizumi as he scratched his cheek.

"Iwaizumi. Is the one you told me about this mooring also the one you're meeting?" Matsukawa's question was a bit unexpected, to _all_ of them.

"Well, yeah." Iwaizumi's reply sounded almost embarrassed.

"Wait, then about what you said to me earlier? Were you deceiving me?" complained Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "I didn't lie. I'm meeting both of them this saturday."

«Two-timing?!»

As Iwaizumi talked, now and then he would glance at Oikawa, and of course the brown-haired boy noticed.

"Wait wait wait. Isn't it a bit too much? I mean, two!?" Hanamaki slammed his hands on the table as he got up.

"I also think that's overdoing it." despite the surprise, Matsukawa was still his collected self, even as he put his friend back to sit.

Iwaizumi raised and eyebrow at his friends, not quite agreeing with them, "Not really. After all it's more fun this way. Though…the other day they asked me which I preferred, but it's not really something I can answer. They're different and have their good and bad points, it's not like I can choose."

«Just choose one, dammit!»

" _Iwa-chan._ "

All the three of them turned towards Oikawa, whose voice got a tan lower than usual.

"Let me meet them."

"No way." was Iwaizumi's instant reply.

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa hissed, bracing themselves for the tantrum that Oikawa was about to throw.

"What!? Why?" his voice got louder as blood rushed to his head.

" _Why_ you ask. Because it's going to be awkward." Iwaizumi's tone was collected and calm, as if he was just dealing with a child who was behaving selfishly.

"What do you mean…Why must you keep this a secret form _me_? I'm not going to steal them from you, you know? And if they fall for me so easily, then from the very start they-! I only want to-! I…only want to meet the person you're dating, Iwa-chan…" Oikawa wasn't crying, but his voice sounded so broken and pleading, that it almost _hurt_ to hear.

Luckily for them, the classroom was empty, but it was still rare for Oikawa to show such raw emotions, even if in front of his friends.

"Da-" Iwaizumi's dry lips parted slowly, "Dating?"

Then he laughed, a hearted and loud laugh, one that surprised his three friends, that now where staring at him in utter confusion.

They waited, waited and _waited_ …but Iwaizumi wouldn't stop laughing, instead it only got louder.

Then, Oikawa finally got tired of waiting and snapped.

"Iwa-chan!" he shouted as he got up and made the chair he was sitting in fall.

"S-sorry, my bad." Iwaizumi apologized as he tried to repress his laughter.

When he finally composed himself, he took out his phone.

"Now I get it. Well, it was partially my fault for not being clear about it, but…to think that you would all jump to conclusions like _that_." he spoke in between chuckles, confusing his friends even more.

"I have a photo of the two I've been texting and meeting recently." he typed on his phone, looking for this infamous photo "Here, look."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki got closer, invading Iwaizumi's personal space as they looked at the image on their friend's phone.

Both stared silently at the picture with wide eyes.

Then Hanamaki sighed in defeat "I can't believe it, so this was the _black-haired cool-beauty_?"

"Indeed, that one is an _energetic cutie_." Matsukawa snickered as he sat back into his seat.

Oikawa stared at them confused, and when his eyes met Iwaizumi's, his childhood-friend threw him a smirk.

Without saying anything, Iwaizumi turned his phone towards Oikawa and brought it closer to the other's face.

Oikawa looked at the picture as his oh-so-perfect eyes widened.

"Wha-"

Now it all became clear. Now all the peaces where put on the right place. Everything made sense _now_.

The picture was taken by a smiling Hinata who was doing a peace sign, a half-smiling Kageyama right by his side and on the far back, Iwaizumi who was holding a volleyball under his arm.

* * *

 **Omake**

Kageyama and Hinata were doing more training after particle, and as always the setter got angry at the spiker for not being able to do things properly.

"You suck, how can you be _so_ bad at it?" half-scolded the dark-haired boy.

"I-it's not like I'm doing it on purpose, you know? I also want to do receives properly!" Hinata got a little embarrassed at being scolded by his teammate.

"It's not only receives…how do I say this…as a spiker you seem to lack _something_."

By now the ball stopped, now under Kageyama's arm as both of them went to sit under a tree, where they left their stuff earlier.

"You think I should ask someone?" was Hinata's honest question. Truth is, he wanted to overcome this with his own strength, but he also knew that it was selfish and stupid of him to think that way, even more if Kageyama said that he needed _help_.

"Yeah…but who should we ask…"

Both of them started to ponder, none of them spoke, deep in thoughts.

"Ah! What about Suga-san?" Hinata's voice was energetic as always, but this time his eyes also sparkled, signaling just how much he liked the third year.

"Ha? Are you stupid? What's the point if we don't ask a spiker. Besides, why Suga-san?"

"But…Suga-san's nice, unlike _someone_." his voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"What did you say, idiot!?" the black-haired boy pinched his teammate as punishment , leaving Hinata's cheeks as red as tomatoes.

Hinata rubbed his chin as he closed his eyes, thinking as hard as he could "So a spiker, huh? But our sempai already gave me all kind of advices."

"So I guess it's no use asking them. Then that leaves…Tsukishima. Well he _might_ help, but…"

"He'll make fun of us for sure! Let's leave him as our last resort, _ok_?" pleaded Hinata, to which Kageyama promptly agreed.

"Ah, what about Nekoma's captain? He's a great spiker." suggested Kageyama, quite proud of his idea.

"Eeeh but that person kind of scares me. He's nice to Kenma and all but I don't know…"

Then silence fell again upon them, as they were looking for another solution.

"Oh." Kageyama opened his eyes, he found _someone_.

"What what?" asked the orange-head.

"There's someone. Excellent spiker and he's also nice." Kageyama rummaged in his bag, looking for his mobile-phone.

"Eh, really? Who?" asked Hinata, now very curious as to who could get Kageyama to compliment them like _that_.

After Kageyama took out his phone and typed something, he showed the ID of said person to Hinata.

With a smirk, in a confident and satisfied voice, he announced "Iwaizumi-san!"

Hinata at first confused eyes, now sparkled excitedly. After all, he admired Seijoh's Ace's powerful spike, and from what Kageyama told him, he seemed a nice person.

"Let's ask him!" shouted the first-year duo, both excited.

And like that, they typed a text together to ask Iwaizumi to meet up with them and to help them out.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
